Untold Tale
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Hide discovers an unconscious Kaneki and a shook up Hinami with a dead body of a Ghoul investigator lying on the ground. Here is the untold story kept between two of the characters. Set in the early part of Tokyo Ghoul Manga, root a does not exist! T for blood and swearing Sequel to The Hardships and the Happiness: Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Untold Tale **

**Hide discovers an unconscious Kaneki and a shook up Hinami with a dead body of a Ghoul investigator lying on the ground. Here is the untold story kept between two of the characters. **

It was cold, that's all Hide had think about. Oh! And he was hungry too another thing to think about! Honestly next time to does these investigation things he will have to remember to bring snacks and a warmer coat. Hide had been very interested in spying lately practically when it came to ghouls but was going to practise on his fellow humans first before he went onto the man eating ghouls. A moment ago he sneakily placed a tracking device on a young girl's coat who was quite fond of his best friend Kaneki, Hide knew she would be the perfect experiment.

He didn't know much about the girl to guess where she goes and what she does with her time, but he knew her name was Hinami and she would always come to the coffee shop at four o clock where his friend works wearing the same coat every day. So he could always get the tracking device back off her the next time she took off her coat, besides it wasn't like he was doing anything weird tracking a teenage girl! It was just a test you know!

Anyway the tracking device seemed to be working and had already learnt a lot about Hinami-chan. She lived with one of the coffee shops staff, Touka but then at nine o clock when the house lights went out the girl went back out again on her own though the back door and hurried off with her hood up. Hide thought this was strange it was really dark this time of night and could get really dangerous, not the great time of day for young girls to be running around in the city with all the gangs and ghouls about.

Even though hide hardly knew Hinami he knew she was a sensible girl and not the type to be seeking out of home so what was going on? He hoped she was alright but more out of concern he waited until there was enough distance between them then followed the girl to see what she was up too.

He was surprised when the red light on the screen of his device was starting to lead then deeper into Tokyo's most darkest and dangerous back alleyways. It was the type of place were no sane or good person would go, it was a place where ghouls where most likely to dwell.

It wouldn't be that Hinami was a ghoul herself!? It wouldn't be a surprise due to Kaneki's situation, he had been making all kinds of friends since the incident and no doubt all those friends where ghouls.

Maybe Hide didn't think this though enough?

But wait! No! This was a good thing! Hinami was obviously the good type of ghoul so maybe if she's in trouble Hide could help, this was perfect timing, but wait! Why was the screen of this tracking device going dark? Why was wasn't the red light on the tracking device blinking? Crap he didn't forget to charge it did he?!

It couldn't have chosen a worse time to die on him! A girl's life could be in danger!

What was he going to do? If it was ghoul business he didn't want to get the police or CCG involved he would have to do this on his own, he couldn't turn back like it never happened! So he carried on down the back alleyways, listening for sounds, advoiding gangs and keeping his head down looking for signs that Hinami had gone past. He even considering asking a guy hanging around if he had seen the young girl but decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Soon enough he stepped out of the alleyways and came to a stop at a small stream that ran into the sewers, Hide sat down by the bank for minute or two to think.

Where could of Hinami gone?

He tried the tracking device again but the screen stayed black, he wanted to throw the little screen into the stream in frustration but knowing that wouldn't do any good he restrained himself and but it back in his bag pack.

'What the hell should I do now?' he thought but then he jumped when he heard a scream of a man coming from the darkened subway that sat on the other side of the stream. His eyes widened in shock and without thinking of the consequences he rushed over the stream heading towards the sound.

The subway was old and the lights had been smashed years ago but the council had never bothered to fix them so all Hide could see was pitch black hole, luckily he was prepared enough to bring a torch (Which had new batteries in by the way). The torch was very bright and the moment he switched it on he was met with a horrific sight that almost made him drop his torch.

On the ground was blood splatters next to Hides feet and where a big pool of blood was lay the body of a middle aged man lying on his back his white coat stained with red and his suitcase and a standard quinque lay on the floor next to him, the investigator was clearly dead. Hide didn't dare tough him, he need to get out and quickly, what if the ghoul was still lurking somewhere in the darkness?

Suddenly the sound of shuffling reached Hides ears from the far corner, atomically Hide shone his touch towards where the sound came from and was shocked to see two hooded figures. The smaller one with short brown hair falling out of her hood (Well Hide assumed it was a girl) was on her knee holding the second taller looking figure to her chest, he was also hooded with his long red Rinkaku falling limply from his back twitching every now and then slowing trying to get itself back inside the Ghoul's back.

The smaller ghoul hissed at Hide once the light of the torch shone on her and suddenly her own Rinkaku shot from his back in defence but still the ghoul didn't look up. Hide took a quick step back, he knew he should be running, these two could be the reason that investigator was dead. But if he ran now then there is a possibility that the more active ghoul would chase after him but if he stayed still the ghoul wouldn't do anything.

He was basically a rabbit caught in a headlight. _Rabbits die of loneliness after all. _

"Nagachika-san?" the ghoul who hissed at him said in a small girl like voice, the voice was familiar to Hide, he knew who it belonged to.

"Hinami-chan is that you?" He said in astonishment, finally he had found her but not in the way he thought he would. Then who as other ghoul she was holding?

Hinami's rinkaku brew back inside her body as she yanked her hood back refiling her face filled with relief but also worry and a little shocked. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"It's ok Hinami-chan" Hide said stepping closer putting on his reassuring smile "Is your friend ok?"

"H-he's breathing" Hinami struggled out "Oh please you have to help him!" She cried "Onii-chan has got fast regeneration abilities but that investigator was really strong and onii-chan passed out right before he kill him and I'm not strong enough to take him anywhere safe!"

"Its ok Hinami-chan, let me help" Hide knelt down across from Hinami (careful not to sit on the sleeping ghouls rinkaku) and put his hand on the unconscious ghoul's shoulder and turned him around so he could his face, and to be honest Hide really should of expected it sooner when Hinami said 'Onii-chan'.

There in Hinami's arms was his best friend, Ken Kaneki.

Xxx

A few minutes later Hide was carrying Kaneki on his back with Hinami behind them while his rinkaku was slowly going back in his body. They kept to the alleyways avoiding others while possible but no one bothered them. They were going to Kaneki's flat, luckily the area around Kaneki's place was usually quite around this time.

Once at the front door Hide reached into Kaneki's pockets and pulled out a set of keys and telling Hinami to open for them. She does and the trio step into the flat, Hinami shuts to door and locks it while Hide is carefully laying Kaneki down on the sofa.

His wounds had cleared up and his Kagune was safely back in his back, he checked his pulse, his breathing was steady which was good but how was Hinami?

"Are you ok Hinami-chan?" Hide asked, it was dark in the room but Hide couldn't see any marks or blood on her and she looked ok if not a little shaken.

"I'm fine" She said reassuringly "Just a little worried about onii-chan, he's going to be ok isn't he?"

"Oh, he will fine" Hide smiled "I bet he will be up by morning" The he paused "Could tell me what happened Hinami-chan and what was with that dead investigator?"

"It's a bit of a long story" Hinami said, she walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa, she was staring down at Kaneki's sleeping form Hide knelt right next to him. She continued her story.

"You have probably worked it out already but me and onii-chan are ghouls, he didn't want you know I'm sorry for scarring you like this"

"Its fine" Hide smiled "I found out a while ago" He was remembering the incident with Nishiki Nishio.

"Well" Hinami stated "My mother and father died a while back, they were killed by investigators and I've started living at onee-chan's home and there was this man, he seemed so kind at first and used to talk about how he lost his parents too. He asked me to meet him tonight under the subway but he turned out to be a ghoul investigator, that's when onii-chan came in" She paused "I'm sure he didn't mean to kill that investigator but he was nearly losing and he had a big wound and was losing a lot of blood" She looked at Hide in the eyes "I'm glad you're the one who found us, onii-chan likes you a lot"

Hide smiled at that and he brushed the hair from Kaneki's eyes "I wonder how he knew where you were though?".

"He already knew about the man I was talking to" Hinami said "He told me not speck to strangers but I didn't listen, so he must have been investigating him but he really cleaver to work out where I though"

"Yeah" Hide said wondering what he should do now, wait till Kaneki wakes up and explain the whole ideal to him? No, it was clearly obvious that Kaneki didn't want Hide knowing about his new ghoul life. For Hides own protection maybe? But Kaneki was Hides best friend and Hide had to respect his wishes, he was sure that Kaneki would come out in his own time.

"Hinami-chan" He said slowly taking his hand of Kaneki's head "Do me one favour I don't tell Kaneki that I helped you guys ok?"

Hinami looked shocked at the request but she nodded solemnly understanding, it was better for onii-chan not to worry too much about his friend, he had enough on his plate.

"I swear I won't tell him or anyone" Hinami said nodding "But at least tell me one thing, how did you know where to find us?"

Hide paused, a smirk creepy along his face he stood up and brushed of his pants and walked towards the door. He stopped as he reached for the door handle.

"Check the inside of your coat Hinami-chan you might find your answer there"

So the blond haired man left the flat into the cold night air, the truth hidden in the darkness was not going too reviled anytime soon.

**I hope you liked this, I love Hide and I cried at the end of Root A (I'm going to pretend that season never happened) but I won't give up hope! In the manga it just said he was missing let's hope Tokyo Ghoul RE doesn't let us down! **

**Please review for more short stories! I've wrote a few Tokyo Ghoul Short stories on Hide, Hinami and of course Kaneki! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Untold Tale **

Part 2

**Important: Out of many requests (well three of them) I have added a second chapter. This chapter will make more scence if you have read The Hardships and the Happiness of Friendship just because there are certain element of that sorry that's going to be addressed in this chapter. I will leave a link to the story below: **

** s/11033606/1/The-Hardships-and-the-Happiness-in-Friendship **

**This story is get three months after The Hardships and the Happiness in Friendship**

It had happened again: It was another Monday evening in Tokyo with the same old glow of the street light and busyness of locals and tourists going about their business and Kaneki was missing and Hide was getting was a bit fed up! He couldn't wait until he got the keys to their new house.

For nearly a three months now Hide had been hiding Kaneki in his flat but it wasn't safe, Kaneki was a highly wanted SS ranked ghoul and the guy needed to stay hidden, only going for walks at night. To be honest Hide was surprised that he had managed to keep him secret for so long, with the amount of close calls they have had.

Then bad luck and good luck suddenly struck at once, Hide's Grandmother had been sick for a while and it was no surprise to the family when she finally passed away but it was still upsetting but that's not the main point at the moment! The fact was that she had left her house to her beloved Grandson, Hide and he was planning to move him and Kaneki there as soon as possible. The house was in a small normal looking town outside Tokyo, it was perfect! Away from Tokyo that Kaneki could move more freely but not too far that he would get homesick. All there was for the lawyers to slowly sort out some paper work then they would be ready to move, they were even considering having Hinami-chan join them.

So why did something like this had to happen now?

By now Hide had learnt every nook and canine of Tokyo's alleyways and was searching them now, he had asked Hinami to stay in the flat in case Kaneki decided to show up there. He had tried to call Kaneki on his phone a number of times only to answered by voicemail, honesty what was the point of buying him a mobile phone of he wasn't going to answer it!

He just hoped nothing was wrong…

So far in the past Hide had been lucky enough not to bump into any ghouls while he searched these alleyways but today his luck had just ran out. Suddenly when he was about to turn the corner a pair of hooded figures jumped out from the roof tops and grabbed Hide from both his arms, Hide gasped and struggled but all those daily combat lessons he had with Kaneki where not paying off now that they had caught him by surprise.

"Well, well looks like an easy snack today boys!" the female ghoul who held his left arm called out and three other hooded ghouls stepped into out in the alleyways. These ghoul where smaller than the other two in fact they were children! By the way they spoke they were probably aged around eight to ten.

"I'm so hungry mummy!" The smallest cried

"Mummy and daddy are so strong!" the middle child boasted

"Dinner time!" The oldest cried,

Hides breathing quickened, his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled with the adult ghouls holding him, which he guested was the children's parents. If Hide wasn't fearing for his own life he would off felt sad and sorry for the three boys, there clothes were either looked too big or too small for them and Hide doubted they have had any education meaning that they had no future and already at a young age they were reduced to killing.

No wonder most ghouls were messed up these days…

The boys were getting closer and closer, it had all happened so fast. Suddenly one of the taller boys had jumped onto Hide getting close to face. He could see the boys red and black eyes and large twisted up smile as his mouth opened ready to bite into Hide terrified face. Hide hadn't had a near death experience since Kaneki had jumped him taking a chunks out of him.** (Authors note: One day I will tell you the story of how he survived that). **

But this seemed different somehow then suddenly there was a flash, a bang and a scream.

Hide no longer felt the adult ghoul's tight grip and there was no boy right in his face only the hard cold concrete floor. He heard the sound of running footsteps getting further and further away and he felt the presence of a figure looming over him. Still he didn't life his head up until heard a familiar voice speck up.

"Get up shittity Nagachika" The voice said and Hide shot his head up a sighed in relive when Nishiki Nishio stood there causally over Hide with normal looking eyes looking like a normal human but Hide knew better. He must have been the one to chase those ghouls out!

"Thanks senpai" Hide said gratefully picking himself from the ground, he would have shown more gratitude to the guy but Hide wouldn't forget that Nishiki had tried to eat him once and tried to kill Kaneki as well, and besides he wanted to get to the point. "Senpai, have you Kaneki about?"

"You haven't lost him again have you?" Nishiki said sighing, honestly the way he said made it sound it was like Kaneki was Hides missing dog or something… But Hide knew Nishiki had a point

"Yeah kinda…" Hide scratched his head feeling uncomfortable "Can you help me?"

"Well that fact that you were attacked just now means you're completely defenceless and seriously need someone to make you don't get eaten" Nishiki said "you should try getting your hands on a quinque if you're going to be running around here, the next time I find a dead investigator I will make sure to steal a quinque for you"

_Well that's nice of you _Hide thought but kept it to himself, he was glad for the company.

Xxx

Hide and Nishiki came to a stop at a small stream that ran into the sewers across from it was a subway, the same one Hide had found Kaneki unconscious in Hinami's arms and an investigator lying dead on the ground. Hide had helped Hinami carry Kaneki back home, and the two promised not to tell Kaneki the truth about the incident. Hinami told the eyepatch ghoul had Hinami managed to carry Kaneki home on her own without Hides involvement. But now that Kaneki knew that Hide knew about his ghoul life Hide always wanted to tell this friend the truth about that night but the topic had never came up.

Now Hide stared at the subway and the hole of darkness within, feeling a scene of familiar dread expecting to hear the same scream he had heard almost a year ago.

"Hey, hey Nagachika!" Hide was snapped back into the present when Nishiki clicked his fingers in his face "It's not like you to space off like that!".

"Sorry" Hide said shacking himself awake "I just want to check out that subway for a minute" He said and without looking back he made his way over the small stream and towards the dark subway. Nishiki confused as to what had gotten into the stupid human followed him anyway, hoping that they would just find Kaneki then they could go home.

Once they were at the mouth of the subway Hide took out his mobile phone switched on the torch, Nishiki did the same with own phone and stepped inside. The blood stains of the dead investigator from last year had long since been washed away but now there was new blood in its place but unlike last time there was no sign of a body.

"Look" Nishiki pointed to more blood on the ground, some of them looked like drops or smuggled which means whoever is bleeding is probably still moving. The two followed the blood trail further down the subway, Hide kept an eye out for any movement or figures lurking like last time but to his surprise it lead out of the subway to a path with a hill slopping down into the bushes the blood lead down into those bushes. Hide followed the trail of blood with his eyes then he noticed the bushes rustling, but there was no wind.

Nishiki sniffed the air and Hide noticed his eyes widen and turned towards the human "Stay there" he said and Hide watched Nishiki run down the hill towards the bushes, Hide just stood there in shock wondering what Nishiki had smelt and why did it give him the feeling of foreboding.

Nishiki was up to the bushes, he was knelling down and he seemed to be nodding and talking to something that Hide couldn't see. The bushes where to thick and it was too dark to see but Hide couldn't miss the familiar bleached white hair poke out from the bushes.

Kaneki.

Kaneki put his black hood up and lead the way purposely up the hill with Nishiki prodding behind. Kaneki kept his head down and did not look at Hide when he reached the top but Hide was sure looking at Kaneki. The half ghoul still had his mask on and it seemed that Kaneki tried to wipe them off but Hide noticed the dark blood stains on his clothes and on the white teeth on his mask.

What Nishiki must have smelt was blood, Kaneki had been eating someone in those bushes, but why? he had only eaten last week! Hide bite his lip, he felt his heart and body slowly heating up and his head banging. Why did Kaneki had to be like this? They were moving out of Tokyo next week for a new start and something like this happens! Hadn't Kaneki learnt anything from the past few months of living with Hide? Hadn't Hide done everything for Kaneki? Was it not enough?

Hide had been patient with Kaneki but this was just uncalled for, he hoped that Kaneki had a good reason because Hide would have to hold back his frustrations until they got home, in privet.

Xxx

Nishiki had walked the younger men back to the flat probably to make sure that they wouldn't argue in the middle of the street. Once they came to the front door Nishiki said that he was going to 'take care' of what was left of the body and left the two friends deal with their issues.

Hide opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Hinami but she quickly retreated up to her bedroom when she noticed the atmosphere surrounding her favourite boys. That's when the explanations came in.

"Sit" Hide gestured to the sofa and Kaneki nervously sat down as he undid his mask. "What the fuck is wrong with you" Hide said trying to keep his voice low and calm, he didn't want to scare Hinami in the next room or his mentally unstable friend.

Kaneki didn't answer, his mask slid off onto to the sofa showing his face black and emotionless but Hide knew better to could see behind his friends mask and he didn't mean the black one that sat on the sofa.

"Don't give that blank look" Hide said, Hide knew that Kaneki was probably shacking with emotion "We are meant to moving out of here in a week and try to create a fresh start, couldn't you off kept your head down for just a little longer!" Hide's voice was starting to rise a little.

Still Kaneki kept quiet.

"Who did you kill this time?" Hide asked "don't tell me it was an investigator?"

Kaneki stayed silent.

"It was an investigator wasn't it?" Hide sighed, he wanted to bang his head against the wall killing a normal person or ghoul was another thing but killing an investigator was something else. The CCG will be onto it as soon as they worked out that the investigator was missing and would be patrolling the 20th ward more than usual.

It was reminding him of that other incident but now Kaneki was fully wake and Hide was fully involved.

"Do you understand how much I've done for you?" Hide said keeping his voice low his hands gripping the sides of the coffee table "I'm even moving out of Tokyo so you can live a normal life, I've looked after you for a year and don't get me wrong Kaneki I would gladly look after you until I'm as old as ninety, so please you better have a good reason for doing what you have done! You don't need to eat, you did that last week so why? Did he attack you?"

"Not really" Kaneki said, it was first thing he had said since being found "I didn't want to worry you Hide, I thought I could just get rid of her before you noticed"

"Noticed what?"

"For a few weeks now a woman investigator has been watching the flat" Kaneki explained "today was the last day, I knew it because I followed her and she was making a call I knew from her face that she knew you were hiding me. So that moment I killed her before she could make the call" He paused "It wouldn't have made any good if I told you sooner she would have to die anyway"

Hide didn't say thing. He folded his arm against his chest wondering why Kaneki didn't tell him this until now.

"I wished you told me this sooner" Hide said, he wanted to shout at the white haired man so bad but he knew it wouldn't help. "There are other way to sort these things out, you can't just go around killing people…" but then he was intruded by Kaneki who spoke over him.

"And what would you have done Hide?" Kaneki said in a low voice "I don't know how they suspected us, for this last three months we have been so careful we couldn't off done much more than we already have and if you talked to her Hide it would make you more of a suspect. I thought I was helping, you have been so excited about moving house I didn't want to ruin your mood so I thought I would just handle it myself and be a use for once".

"A use you once?" Hide said shocked "What are you on about?"

"It's always you doing all the work" Kaneki voice was getting higher but still he didn't look up "You are the one bringing money in, paying the bills, giving me clothes and giving me a shelter and all I've done is hang about and eat people and I feel useless so if I didn't want to give you anything more to worry about". Kaneki paused taking deep breaths, he hated talking long speeches.

"Going by your face expression you think I'm being stupid" Kaneki said looking at Hide for the first time that night "And you are right I am stupid I should of known better to know that you would find out, I know I've made things worse. The CCG will notice an investigator missing and they will be targeting us tomorrow" Kaneki pushed himself up from the sofa and turned to fully face Hide she look as worried as ever. "I think I should leave" Kaneki said "I've gotten you into trouble…"

"Don't give me that shit!" Hide snapped furiously, he strolled over to Kaneki placing both his hands on the white haired man's shoulders. Kaneki's steel grey eyes looked up in surprise of Hides firm grip

"You are not going anywhere without me, I promise you that!" Hide said sternly staring intently into Kaneki's eyes while he stood rigid "Even before the ghoul stuff I promised I would never let you down, well nothing's changed" Hide paused "We move out next Thursday, we change our names, get those false documents from that awesome ghoul dealer, change out hair, get girlfriends and cools jobs no one will know the wiser"

"But the CCG will here tomorrow".

"But you won't be here tomorrow!" Hide said, Kaneki was confused "Look tonight" Hide explained "You and Hinami get packed up and ready to go and I will give you some money to stay at a cheap but nice hotel there next to our new house" Hide let go of Kaneki and pulled out a sticky note from the coffee table and a pen and started to write down some information, Kaneki just watched.

"What I'm writing down now is name of hotel and how long you need to stay there, I want you to book under your allies Haise Sasaki and before you get there I want you to buy some black hair dye because you don't want your white hair making stand out" Hide commented while Kaneki just rolled his eye, he secretly liked his white hair.

"I will come you and Hinami on Thursday once I get the keys to the house, I will also bring over the new documents so just try to stay out of trouble until then".

"This all happening so sudden" Kaneki commented "it's too fast for Hinami as well".

"Well you should of thought of that before you killed that investigator" Hide smiled a little and handed Kaneki the information but before Hide could talk to Hinami's room to tell her the situation Kaneki gently grabbed him by the shoulder and Hide turned towards him.

"Thank you" Kaneki said but took a breath and said "But to be honest I'm not the only one who keeps secrets" Kaneki a slight knowing smile on his face and he gave a small wink but he went off to room to pack before Hide could ask what he meant.

I won't go into full detail on what happened next it will take me another five pages but for a quick summery Kaneki and Hinami quickly packed as much as they could in their suitcases. Hide had called Yomo-san and told him about the situation and asked if Yomo could drive Hinami and Kaneki too their new town.

Everything was such a hassle, they quickly got everything into the boot including photographs or anything that proved Hide was still communicating with his ghoul friend. Hide had given Kaneki plenty of money for the hotel but only had time for a quick goodbye before Yomo hurried it along and Hide watched as the car disappeared into the night.

'_It was going to be a lonely week'_ Hide thought as he went back inside the flat, he locked the door behind him and took a deep breath since all this had happene, he hadn't had much breathing space. The flat seemed strangely empty now without Kaneki and Hinami pottering about but he knew it wouldn't last long but it still felt lonely. Then Hide noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before sitting on the coffee table. Hide went to pick it up and noticed it was Hinami's handwriting and he smiled at the content.

_To Hide-onii _

_I am writing this while you help onii-chan pack, but I want to say this in case something goes wrong and we don't see each other for a while. Do you remember what happened over a year ago you found us in the subway and onii-chan was badly hurt and unconscious, well he didn't believe me when I told him that I carried him back on my own but he didn't say anything not until I started to live here he said he knew what happened that night because he awoke while we were carrying him across the street he was just pretending to be asleep. _

_I'm saying this now because we are starting our new lives I don't think we should be keeping any secrets from each other. I hope that you forgive me for not telling you this sooner and I hope that you are able to meet us at our new home. _

_With love _

_Hinami-chan_

Hide couldn't help but smile, is this what Kaneki meant when he said that he's not the only one who keeps secrets? He would have to ask him about on Thursday and how he could have the cheek to let Hide carry him home when he was awake anyway?

Well what did it matter? He tore up the letter and put it in the bin when the bin men would come for it in the morning, he couldn't have any evidence that he had been living with someone. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about tomorrow he knew he was going to get white coated investigators knocking at his door but Hinami shouldn't worry.

He was going to join them on Thursday, start a new life and a new story with its own turn of events.

**Sorry about the ending for this chapter and sorry if Hide was a bit out of character but he is only human and he's aloud to get angry at times but he will always be there for Kaneki no matter what!** **Please review and tell me what you think I will be writing more Tokyo Ghoul short stories in the future so stay tuned for that, for now check out my other Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction which I will post the links at the bottom of the page. **

**I would like to thank FreakyFee94, shirokid213 and titania2811 for your lovely reviews and all those who have clicked the Fav and Alert button**

**The Day For the Park and Sibling's- s/10881868/1/The-Day-For-the-Park-and-Sibling-s **

**The Day for Visits and Fairytales- s/10908598/1/The-Day-for-Visits-and-Fairytales **

**A Night of Nightmares and Dreams- s/10964248/1/A-Night-of-Nightmares-and-Dreams **

**The Hardships and the Happiness in Friendship- s/11033606/1/The-Hardships-and-the-Happiness-in-Friendship **


End file.
